weak
by xxsamanthapaigexx
Summary: disclaimer: i do not own any of this. i do not have copyrights to "twilight". this was meant to be for fun only. follow samantha, the newest member to the cullen family, as she faces dangers that came with the family.


**disclaimer: i do not own any of this. i do not have copyrights to "twilight". this was meant to be for fun.**

It was cold and the world was wet. I had no idea where I was. It looked like I was in a forest. I found an opening in the trees to what looked like a clearing. I walked to the edge of the clearing and looked around. The clearing had green grass that looked very soft. It had little flowers of every kind. This was a scene out of a fairytale, a dream maybe.

There was a place in the middle of the clearing that looked flat. it had spots where it looked as if someone was sitting there. The places were cold, ice cold. I saw a small path. I ran down the path till I came towards a light. Soon I came to a large house made of glass. I knocked on the door and a handsome, young man answered the door.

"hello I need a place to dry off. I am not very sure where I am." I said shivering.

he welcomed me in. he said his name was got me a towel and his beautiful wife walked in.

"hello my name is esme. Who are you?" the woman asked.

" I am Samantha" I said.

They led me in to a room and I had finally realized the house was white. White walls. White furniture. The house was so light and open. A house you see in a movie. A dream house which made me wonder if I was awake.

He explained that I was in a place called forks, Washington. He wanted to hear my story.

"well" I began, "I was camping with my father and he went to get some food to cook. He left me sleeping in the tent. When I got up I got dressed and went for a walk. I got lost and I was scared. I sat down and must have dozed off. But all this happened while I was in Gatlinburg, Tennessee."

"oh" he said confused, " then how did you get here?"

" I don't know. I remember a pale strong young guy forced me to follow him. He picked me up and he made me feel like I was flying. When we got close to here a huge wolf attacked him." I said. The faces around me were shocked. " and I fell out of his arms in the woods around here. I found a clearing that lead me to the path that brought me here."

"a guy brought you here can you tell me about him?" said Carlisle, shocked and worried.

I explained the guy was tall, black hair, strong, pale, had red eyes, wore a black cloak. His eyes looked tired. He also had a golden v shaped necklace.

He stopped me to talk to Esme. "they are back and coming for her." his voice was worried but not scared. He was concerned.

"how do we know for sure. Lets just watch them and see what they plan." said esme in a calm voice.

Her and Carlisle went in to the other room to discuss the situation. I heard things like "she's unprotected" and "let her stay". to me it sounded good. After they came back 7 people ran through the door. They were pale, had golden eyes, and they were stunningly beautiful. What was it with the pale, beautiful people in this town.

Carlisle introduced me "this is bella , Edward, rennesmee, alice, jasper, Rosalie, and emmett." he said gestured to everyone as he called them. When emmett was called he gave a big grin. It made him look intimidating. When I saw alice I saw how tiny and pixie like she was.

They all sat down and Carlisle filled them in on what had happened and what I told them. Everyone was concerned or concentrating. Esme had told them her plan. Then Edward jumped up and said "if the volturi are here they can be a danger."

Carlisle looked as if something clicked in his head. "a wolf attacked this man. that's what Samantha told me."

All golden eyes flashed to me. It was weird. I was calm. Even though they were staring. it should creep me out considering I have always been shy or nervous. It wasn't creepy. I was actually relaxed.

"was the wolf big?" asked Edward.

"yes it was huge and russet brown." I said.

"Jacob." everyone whispered

Just then a big, tan boy burst through the door. "you wont believe who I just found. Demitri. He was carrying a" he was cut off " hey what are you doing here?"

"Jacob" Edward growled "you attacked the volturi, do you know they will come now."

"he was running with her. I didn't want her hurt." Jacob said defensive.

"thank you" I blurted out. "for thinking of me."

Jacob smiled. Edward glared.

"okay lets just sit back and watch them for a while, maybe they wont attack." said Carlisle.

"sounds like a good plan. Now um Samantha do you want to stay here you can if you want." said esme.

"um .. Of course thank you." I said.

"awesome" alice exclaimed " I just knew you would stay."

It was almost like she knew what esme would ask. After that everyone went on their own. Jacob played with renessmee, who they said I could call nessie. Alice and Edward played chess. Emmett and jasper were going to have an arm wrestling contest. Rose made a huge house of cards. Bella stayed and talked to esme.

Carlisle showed me around. He took me in his study. It was full of books. I loved to read and I asked him if I could stay and read. I had promised to be quiet. He said it would be fine. After what seemed like hours I was surrounded by books. It was dark outside and I was exhausted. I let out a huge yawn. Apparently Carlisle saw.

"are you tiered?" he said softly.

I nodded and let out another yawn. He led me in to a room with a full size bed that looked so comfy. He said it was my room and that the girls had gotten some clothes that they thought would fit. He said they tried to get comfortable clothes.

After he left I climbed in to bed and the second my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep. The next morning I got in sweats and trudged down stairs.

"morning sleepy head." emmett said in a big brother way.

I gave him a sleepy sister smile. I had passed by a mirror and I must have slept still as a log because my hair was perfect. I went in to the kitchen and I had breakfast waiting. Esme and bella made me eggs, sausage, biscuits and orange juice. I ate all I was given and had leftovers for tomorrow.

When I was done I went in to Carlisle's study. He was working on papers for work. I went to my usual spot and picked up _Jane Eyre._ I had just put down my finished book when Carlisle called my up.

"can I tell you something. You have to keep it a secret." Carlisle asked, seriousness in his voice.

I nodded.

"me and my family are vampires." he said sternly.

This was unexpected. The fact hit me hard. I felt my knees buckle under me. I was living in a horror movie. It was a cold hard fact. I could be true I told myself. They were beautiful, pale, and that explained the eyes.

I was breathless. He went on to explain. He told me the stories of the family members. I was understanding now. He got an urgent call and had to go to work. When he left I stayed and started a new book. To add to my surprise of the day roes walked in.

"do you mind if I come in?" she asked.

"sure." I said breathless. I was wondering if my mouth was hanging open. Why would the most beautiful girl in well the world want to come talk to me.

"do you want a makeover?" she asked.

" um sure why not." I said.

Before I could do anything else she grabbed my wrist and pulled me in to her bathroom. She must have known I would say yes. The countertop was covered in make up of every kind. Mascara, lipstick, eye shadow, est. She even had out a straighter, curlers, crimpers. I had a feeling it would be a long time. Soon after she started I was enjoying this.

During this I asked her if she could tell me about special powers. She told me who had which power. She explained for me when I looked confused. I thought about it. This world doesn't exist. It is a dream, a nightmare, a teen book series. It shouldn't exist but id does. When she finished my makeup she curled my hair and pulled it back. It looked amazing. For the first time in my life I was beautiful. Only if it was temporary.

The next week went on not much exciting happened. I read, listened to Carlisle's stories. Really the only exciting thing is when Edward took me flying. Other then the vampire thing life was ordinary.

One night I had a nightmare. The man who brought me here was in my dreams. He was in my room with a knife. He cut my arms, legs, and throat. Eventually I was lying there dying of blood loss. No one helped me no one stopped him.

I woke up. I couldn't sleep any longer. I went in to Carlisle's study cause I knew he would be in there. I had the room down the hall so I wrapped up and walked across the hall.

"what are you doing up." he asked

"bad dream." I admitted.

I tried no to think about it because if Edward read my mind he would be concerned. I got it out of my mind but it always came up. A few nights had passed and no dreams. Until one night later I got a new dream.

It was the same dream but people helped me. The vamp ran away. Everyone came in my room. Emmett, Jacob, and jasper held me down. All of a sudden I was bitten. In the neck, arms, legs, and injected with venom. I was lying on a table in Carlisle's study. I was there for days until finally my eyes opened and they were blood red.

I awoke with a jolt. Edward must have heard cause he walked in my room. He asked if I was ok.

"I'm fine." I said.

"ok come get me if you need anything." he said.

I nodded. A few days later I got a new dream.

I was standing in the clearing. Facing me was the Volturi clan. Aro, the leader as Carlisle had told me, asked for me to come up. I slowly walked from my place in the middle of my clan to stand between the Cullen's and the volturi. He asked for my name and story. I told him. He went back to talk with his clan. It seemed like forever. He told me to come forward again. I did. He told me the Cullen's broke the rules that we don't give second chances even though it didn't apply here.

He didn't want the cullen clan growing. He walked up to me.

"we have to keep population down." he said.

He threw one punch. I heard a gasp and it went black. Edward heard that too because him and Carlisle ran in. Carlisle wrapped me in his arms and asked If I was ok.

"no I am not alright. I have had night mare where I'm dead of bitten." I said sobbing. "please don't let them hurt me. Please Carlisle please."

"of course I won't let them hurt you." he said fatherly. "shh calm down. Your ok I promise."

After I was calmed down I knew a nightmare would come back. Esme said she would watch me while I slept. I knew I wouldn't sleep again so I told her she could go. She was iffy but I reassured her.

I got up to take a shower and get breakfast. It was a regular day. I read. Everyone else talked or played with nessie. Nessie for the first time came and talked to me.

"hello." she said, keeping back a little.

We made small talk. She discussed books and philosophy. I was 18 and smart for my age. I read her Sherlock holmes. She read to me some. She helped me shelve some books. At lunch she made me a sandwich. We played together and made small talk with the adults. At 10:30 I was exhausted. I went up to my room and sat on the deck till I was going to pass out. I climbed in to be and slept for a while until I got a weird feeling.

I had a feeling like I was being watched. I got scared and woke up. In my room was the guy who brought me here. I wanted to scream but before I could he put his hand over my mouth.

"Scream and I will kill you right now." he said.

I knew he would kill me anyways. In my second dream someone came to help me so I calmed down a bit more. He pulled a knife out of his pocket. He cut me. He made the cuts quick. He cut my arms and legs. I shook my head pleading him not to cut my neck but he didn't listen. He cut my neck.

That must have trigger smell because everyone came in to my room. Emmett, Jacob, and jasper held me down. Carlisle bit my arms legs and neck. Then he took a needle and stabbed it throw my heart.

I felt like I was on fire. I couldn't scream. I was on fire and no one is putting it out. I was burning all over. For an endless moment I couldn't scream then some thing broke through.

" fire. I am on fire." I screamed

"hold her head still." a lost voice called out.

I was trying to struggle. To jerk around but I was held by cold slabs of stone. My head, arms, legs, were locked in place. After a while I realized if I didn't move my excruciating pain didn't hurt as bad.

During my transformation I had a "life before your eyes" moment. My childhood. My dreams. Coming here. What I read. What I was told. All of it. It flashed before my eyes at fast rates. I had done so much.

I had also seen what I could never do. I could never have children. Never grow old. I cant see friends again. I was a cold monster. I was starting to feel as depressed as rose.

The only thing that made me happy was beauty. The time rose did my hair. I was beautiful then. I had wished to be beautiful forever. Now I would be. I was getting beauty from pain.

I laid there forever. Burning in pain. It took over my whole body. My heart rate quickened. The pain grew. It has moving up though. It was going to my neck. It would be the pain that thirsted for blood. Through this I heard voices.

" her heart quickened it means it is almost over." I heard Carlisle say.

" it is almost over. are you sure she will like me?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

" of course she will I've seen it in my visions." said alice cheery as ever.

" I think we should wait to let you meet I don't want to rush her. I think it will be best lucas." said Carlisle.

No. why? A guy I had never met. I loved. A guy I didn't even know I felt compelled to protect. I knew I would like him. Alice had seen it. Alice's visions are not always true but I believed in this one. They couldn't make him leave.

"no" Edward said. "you cant take him. She doesn't want you to."

Yes. I was glad Edward could hear me. I wasn't going to wake up without him.

"lets just wait ok. We don't want to rush her." Carlisle said

"I really like her already. like I have to protect her even though I don't know her. It is like I'm compelled to protect her." said lucas.

"that's what she thinks of you." said Edward.

"really. She does?" said lucas excitement in his voice.

"I don't want to put too much on her just yet." said Carlisle.

" I understand ill go sit down stairs." said lucas.

I was sad he was leaving. I made a plan. As soon as I woke up I would straighten out and then run downstairs to him. I started counting breathes. 362 breathes later I counted heart beats. 476 heart beats later I counted minutes. 15 minutes. I just couldn't wait. Alice came in and told Carlisle 5 more minutes.

5 minutes till I could see him. Till I could touch his handsome face. Till we were hunting together.

While I was under I learned two things. First He was a newborn vamp. Second he was hungry. I loved him And through it all I was listening. Just to hear if he came back. He did. It was good to know someone I loved was there.

Through the last five minutes he was all I thought about. The only thing. 3 minutes later. The last two minutes seemed like forever. In 2 minutes a lot happened. My pain shrunk. My love grew. 62 breathes. 215 heart beats. 120 seconds. 2 people talked. Everyone else walked in the room. I knew he was here. I could feel it. After what felt like forever. My heart stopped. My eyes opened.


End file.
